Loser
by partofmethatyoudontknow
Summary: Chapter seven yay for seven, Does anyone know where i am going with this i would really like your thoughts about what's going to happen... yay seven
1. It's Buttercup Bitch

What is wrong with me

Chapter 1: It's Buttercup Bitch

Part1: Hate with a passion

What is wrong with me? That's the only question I want answered. I looked in the mirror then crushed it with my bare hands. Why did he hurt me so badly? I was walking to his house and I saw him making out with Jennifer. What am I saying? This isn't me; this isn't Buttercup, the toughest of the Powerpuff girls. He will pay for what he done and it will be both physically and mentally. I'm Buttercup bitch, you don't hurt me, and I hurt you.

Blossom and Brick must be home or Bubbles and Boomer. They are lucky; they fell in love with their counter parts. I fell for Mitch Mitchellson, officially dead to me Mitchellson.

I went down stairs to see no other then Mitch. My heart stopped, I had to fight back the tears and anger all at once. "Hey babe, I didn't think you mind but Jennifer is here too, you know since we have a science project and all we will be spending more time together." _Yeah right more like sucking face, tongue hockey, and strip tease_. I put on the most real fake smile.

"Alright I'll be back, let me go get dressed" I ran up the stairs andput on dark gray sweatpants that looked like dancer capris and the green skull shirt, which Mitch gave me, that said "Death before dishonor" in black letters. I put on my favorite black and green tennis shoes and pulled back my hair into a ponytail and combed my bangs over my right eye. I looked into the mirror satisfied. My signature sexy but tough look was accomplished perfectly.

"Hey baby" I said walking up to Mitch pecking him on the lips. I could win a Grammy, with the performance I'm putting on for this ASS. I smiled at Jennifer (Bitch). "We should go to the movies; you know then go to "Rox". It would be fun, you could bring your boyfriend Jennifer; what's his name? Kyle, right!"

"Umm... it's Sanford." _Pretty sure he's a loser, no wonder she is trying to steal Mitch, and well stole him. _ I smiled

"Oh yeah what's his number we'll call him and we can all go on a double date." I smirked.

"Babe can I talk to you in private in the kitchen?" Mitch asked

"Sure" He led me to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing and what's with that stupid shirt?"

"One: what the hell is your problem, Two: You got me this shirt and I like it, got a problem? Three: Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped back with a lot more anger then I intended to snap back with. I glared and went back into the living room, my phony smile, real now. "So what's the number?" I asked my cell phone in hand. I had a plan and it's going great, so far.

(A/N: **In one chapter its two parts, I did it like this because I used to get all complaints about the length so I put two in one. Enjoy!**)

Part 2: Movies and dinner aka Hell

We all stood in the lobby waiting for Sanford (total dork) to arrive. Then there he was, he wasn't bad looking, he had dark brown hair with bright red streaks in it, he had brown eyes and was wearing dark blue jeans and a cool t- shirt which said " I don't need a hoe I got a bitch" that was black and had white writing on it. So true Jennifer is a bitch, even bitchier then Blossom, and that's saying something. We went into the movies; we were going to see "Eagle Eye" About halfway into the movie Jennifer and Mitch left to the "bathroom"

"I have to go to the little ladies' room" I whispered to Sanford, before I could go he said to tell Jennifer to hurry up. I left on hunt for Mitch and Jennifer, and then found myself actually having to go to the bathroom. I went to go find it when I bumped into someone. It felt more like a brick wall. I looked up rubbing my head.

"Damn watch where you're going." I stood up to glare at this person. It was Butch. He looked down on me smirking.

"Well, well it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" his voice oozing sarcasm. I glared at him and brushed pass.

"So what are you watching this fine evening?" he followed me.

"Leave me alone, Bitch oops I mean Butch." I smirked at him, now he was the one glaring. I sped up my pace, looking for the damn bathroom. At this rate I would miss the movie. Then it was there, oh thank god, anything to get away from Butch. I ran into it and found a stall and peed like there was no tomorrow, then I heard something, it sounded like moaning. I held my breath and listened.

…. "OH…..MI…..MITCH……YESSSS……..OH." The nerve, I had two choices, bust em' and tell poor Sanford or go back to the movie and figure a way to make them mentally ill and drive them to pure insanity. (Okay that sounds dark but fun.) I chose the second one, I left out the bathroom. Butch wasn't there; I went back into the theater. I sat down and the next thing I knew Sanford's lips crushed mine, he slid his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I bit down on it (sissy move). He yelped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN." He was sobbing but not of physical pain, heartbreak.

"She's cheating on me with Mitch. I know it" he sniffed "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do" He then laughed a bit. HE WAS LAUGHING?!

"Tell Jennifer I'll talk to her later and Buttercup your mouth tastes like candy, thanks for the dessert" he winked and left. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

**OMFG! Sanford's a physco…… Buttercupperx2**

**They were doing it in the bathroom…ewwwwwwww (and I am not a bitch) Blossombabe**

**Next chapter please Bubbleslovexxx**


	2. Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me

**Sorry its taking me forever but I have a lot of school but now it's almost summer and I guarantee I will get this done I'm going into overtime I promise …you guys can curse me out all you like because I know I'm taking a long time End of A/N**

Chapter 2: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me

Part1: Plan

I walked in slamming the door behind me. I don't even know why I was so mad; Bubbles and Boomer looked at me with curiosity. "Tell your fucking brother to stay the hell away from me!" I ran downstairs to my sanctuary and flopped on the couch I took a breath but my heart wouldn't stop racing. What is wrong with me? Yet another question and no answer to. I went to the mini fridge and grabbed the chocolate ice cream. I stuffed my face giving my self a horrible brain freeze.

"Damn IT!" I yelled at the ice cream for no reason at all. I wasn't even mad at the ice cream; it was Mitch who I was angry with.

"Bubbles!" I yelled for my sister even though she was with Boomer but I didn't even care. Bubbles came rushing down.

"What's wrong BC?" That's when I broke. The nickname everybody called me but the one Mitch gave to me.

I sobbed (I hate crying but I had to for this to work) "I love him…sniff cry… and he's with that bitch and doesn't even know he's hurting me."

Bubbles looked at me. "Who? Brick!?" I laughed a little and shook my head.

"No Mitch is cheating on me with Jennifer and I love Mitch, damn I sound like one of those stupid girls that don't know how to hold her man." Bubbles laughed.

"Butters you don't love Mitch, you just think you do because Jennifer has something that Mitch want and you don't have it and since you know about them, you're beating yourself up by the best way you know how by emotionally telling yourself that you love Mitch. Even though you don't and that you can't be with him. And me knowing you, you want revenge." I looked at Bubbles that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard and yet it made total sense.

"Well since you do want revenge I would suggest becoming Jennifer's friend giving you a reason to always be around him or her. Telling Jennifer false secrets like you're thinking about breaking up with Mitch but how much you love him. Making her feel guilty about being with him, forcing her to break up with him and sending him, to you, letting you easily break up with him at a very crucial time, embarrassing him and making him feel crappy. But it's all about timing, and Buttercup you didn't need to put on a show for me, you could have asked, I don't like Jennifer or Mitch." Bubbles turned to leave but I just looked at her.

"How did you know I was faking," I asked feeling totally stupid.

"I know you plus you had that frustrated look on your face when things don't work out the way you want, when you came in." Bubbles went upstairs joining Boomer. I sat there feeling stupid.

Part 2: Operation: Be my Friend

It was now time to put my plan to work. I picked up the phone and dialed in Jennifer's phone number. Ring… ring "Ummm…..Hello?" She was breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Hi Jennifer its Buttercup, you know Mitch's girlfriend." I said friendly

"Oh yeah Buttercup!" she said loudly "I didn't recognize your phone number."

"Oh, well anyway I heard you have a good ear when it comes to music and I really wanted you to come check out our band. I invited Sanford too." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Sure I'll love to come. What time and where?"

"It's at the Black Kitten Café at 4:30, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah of course I'll be there and thanks for the invite, now I won't be so bored. Bye Buttercup." I hung up the phone. I had to get ready. I put on Black skinny legs and a red and black shirt. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I picked up my black electric guitar and left. I got to the Black Kitten Café, where I met up with my friends/ band members, Raven and Scarlet.

"Hey Butters, love the outfit." Scarlet said. She is my craziest, more fashionable friends. She has red hair like blood and vampire fangs to match but for some reason she always wears bright colors like yellow and pink. Today she wore a pink shirt and a bright blue tank top under and some black jeans.

"You should… you picked it out." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever." Said Raven, my more dark friend. She has violet hair which is natural (her mom did all drugs when she was pregnant with her) (I don't think drugs affects people's hair color but who cares)which is cool and always wear dark blue and black or purple. Today she wore a black t-shirt and dark purple pants with violet accessories.

_____________________________________4:30pm__________________________

I saw Jennifer walk in but that didn't matter right now, we just started playing the song. Raven was on drums and Scarlet sang, I was on the guitar.

_Coming through to you… finally_

_Lets take the chance _

_Its our… Destiny _

_It's okay to be scared _

_Even though the dark seems to be closing… _

_in on us _

_Lets enjoy this while we can_

_Lets enjoy this while we can _

_Lets take the chance for love_

_My heart beats just for you_

_Its our Destiny to be _

_And even though times are getting harder _

_We have to stay together _

_Lets enjoy this while we can _

_Lets enjoy this while we can_

_Take a chance for love _

_Take a risk for once_

_For us_

_Sometimes I know its frustrating_

_(awesome guitar solo) but that's just love ooh that's just love …that's…just…love_

The audience clapped as we took a bow. I walked out into the crowd and joined Jennifer at her table. "Hey Jennifer so what did you think"

She smiled at me "Honestly you guys were amazing! Mitch didn't tell me your band was so great. I wish I had a CD or something."

"I can burn you one if you want but it'll cost you." I smile, this was going to be cake.

"Hey Butters!" Scarlet came over to us giving me a toothy grin "We rocked out loud." She said throwing her hair back and forth dramatically. She gave a little wave to Jennifer and stopped smiling. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She took me over to the side . "What the hell is that son of bitch doing here! I don't like her she's a whore." I told her everything about Mitch cheating on me with her and my plan to get back at his ass (well Bubbles' plan).

"I like this plan I'm in I wanna crush her good" she gave me another smile and we went back to join Jennifer.

"I can go if you like." Jennifer said looking at Scarlet but talking to me.

"No stay really we want you to just had to take care of some official band business." Scarlet said very cheery.

"Really are you sure cause I can go." Jennifer said almost sounding sincere.

"Really" I said "Stay" She sat down and I smiled. I was going to have her eating out the palms of my hands in no time.


	3. It's Buttercup Bitch One More Time

**Hey it's me again what's up!!!!**

Chapter 3: It's Buttercup Bitch

Part1: My New Best Friend

Weeks have passed since I put my plan into action and so far it's going great. Though I can't tell if Jennifer is showing any signs of guilt but she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her. Scarlet even started to like her. If the bitch wasn't trying to take Mitch I would even like her. Anyway I just started getting ready to go to the Black Kitten Café we (we as in Bubbles, Blossom, Scarlet, Raven and me) were going to meet Jennifer for a girl's day out and then we are having a sleepover. So Blossom being her usual over controlling self wants everything to be perfect. She actually thinks I'm for real friends with Jennifer and they both like each other. I guess bitches attract.

"Buttercup! Are you ready yet I told Scarlet we'll be there at 5:30 and its 5:20 already!? Just because we have superpowers does not mean we are allowed to be rude to our friends." Blossom was lecturing me again, just to annoy her I took my time brushing my hair even though it was already brushed and the I slowly walked down the steps from my room.

"I'm ready gosh don't get your panties in a knot." I shot her a glare as she threw me my jacket. We all flew out the front door, racing to the Black Kitten Café as we always did. I got there first then Blossom as Bubbles took her sweet time to land gracefully. We walked in to find Jennifer was already there with Scarlet; they were talking and looking like they were having a good time.

"Hey" Scarlet waved us over just then Raven came in. She looked pissed as usual. We all sat there in an awkward silence like none of us had anything to say. Then my day went from fine to horrible/great. Butch walked through the door with Princess. She was laughing loudly like something was super funny which it probably wasn't, Butch looked annoyed. I chuckled. He obviously heard it because he shot me a glare with one of his eyebrows arched up as if to challenge me. I glared back but turned back to my friends (sort of friends) and sat there. Good Ol' Scarlet was the first one to say something but if only she said something different then would I have been comfortable.

"I really don't see why you just don't break up with Mitch and hop on the Butch train. For one he's hotter than Mitch and he totally has a _thing___for you. I bet he just bought Princess here to see what you would do. Plus you were like made for each other…literally." Scarlet said with a sly yet small smile. I then got what she was doing, trying to get Jennifer to talk about Mitch or trying freak me out.

"No, I couldn't do that to Mitch, he's loyal and faithful, basically a best friend. I know I can always count on him. Plus he's a great kisser and Butch is a jerk." I said with a smile as if thinking of Mitch. I then saw Bubbles roll her eyes.

"I don't like Mitch, he's a cheat, he's dirty, a liar, man slut, who should end up in the garbage. He smokes, drinks, chew tobacco and he is a total womanizer. Butch has more loyalty on his butt and I just don't think Butters and Mitch should be together." Bubbles said with a slight sneer. Smart Bubbles she caught on quick but I wish they'd change the topic or had picked a different guy.

"Well I don't think none of that's true Mitch is a great guy. Yeah, sometimes he can be sneaky and lazy but he's sweet and does have a heart. Jennifer said with modesty. We all gave her a look. "Well that's what I on the outside looking in and plus we have science together." Jennifer said guiltily.

"Wait a second. You and Mitch don't have science class together because I'm in Mitch's class and he's partners with David, definitely not you!" Raven said almost angrily but still in a very dull way. Jennifer looked as if she just got slapped and skinned, she was red with embarrassment.

"Then what do you and Mitch do together for all that time?" I asked not really curious.

"OH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Jennifer yelled, I couldn't believe she was angry. "WE FUCK!" With that she stormed out the building. Now I really was going to beat her ass. I ran out after her, as soon as she saw me she started to run but I was too fast even without superpowers. I grabbed her by her arm hard and threw her against a tree. She looked helpless. I wanted her to see all the anger in my eyes, before I kicked her ass.

"Now, before I kick your ass I'm telling you I'm not using my powers, so you might have some chance to defend yourself." And with a smirk I threw her on the ground. She tried to roll away to get up but I was too fast and punched her in her face. She laid on the ground and started swinging her arms trying to defend herself. Instead it backfired and I grabbed one of her arms and pushed it behind her. I noticed we attracted a crowd. I laid her on the ground face down. I sat on her back pushing up her arm forcefully. She screamed in pain.

"Listen" I hissed "I don't want Mitch so you can have him; we could have been friends if you weren't so stupid. You two deserve each other but know this he'll do the same to you and if you're stupid enough to keep going out with him than god have mercy on your soul. I just can't believe I was stupid not to break up with him, oh yeah pass the message…I'm done." With that I got off her back and started to walk away. That felt good. Bubbles, Scarlet and Raven were smiling. Blossom was gone. Butch looked satisfied but wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Let's go" I said and with that I walked away. Jennifer was still on the ground, her nose was busted and some of her real friends were helping her up. She glared at me as I passed by.

"So is the sleepover canceled?" Scarlet asked.

"No fucking way." I said smiling.

Part 2: Feelings

I awoke feeling good for once. I was surprised to see I was the first one up, probably because Blossom was at Brick's house. I got up looked at my cell phone to check the time it was 8:00 in the morning. I then saw I had a two new text messages.

The first one read: I will be at Brick's I know what is going to happen. I hope you beat her ass gud BC and btw I told u Mitch wuz no gud and was the first so don't 4 get it jus cuz I stopped sayin sumthin. I won't be home till Monday so tell da Professor, me and Brick need sum time so might not even be at his house, if ya need sunthin call otha then dat don't be worrying about me #1gurl Blossom. Buttercup rolled her eyes, Blossom was just using the fight to get alone time with Brick.

The second one read: I hope u go 2 hell bitch…luv Mitch I hope u kno we thru u lil slut erase my numba frm yo phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Already done" I said to no one in particular. I looked around, a little bit, it felt weird being the only one up.

I scribbled a note on a piece of paper and grabbed my jacket and left. I took off in the sky and landed in the park. I started to walk no way in particular I was just walking.

As I walked passed a bench someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Whoever it was, was tall, I then looked up to see Butch's face "What do you want" I snapped

"Hey sorry I'll back off" the sarcasm literally oozed out his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Now sweet Buttercup don't you know your eyes can get stuck if you roll them too much." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on kicking Jennifer's ass without your powers." He smirked but his eyes said more there were actual feelings in them.

I smiled "Bye Butch." I left and as I looked back I actually saw confusion on his face that wiped that smirk off.

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS She beat that bitch's ass- Buttercupxxx**

**I really think Butch likes Buttercup can't wait to see what happens- HyperBubbles**

**I think that was a little juvenile of Jennifer to yell like that- Blossombabe101**


	4. WHAT?

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT HES TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE **

**Chapter 4: what!?**

Part1: News

I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 in the afternoon and the Professor said he needed to tell us something at 5:45 precisely. I was so anxious the Professor never says precisely so that means we are either going to hate it or love it. I lay in my bed and look at the ceiling

5:45: I walk downstairs at exactly 5:45 to see the Professor sitting on the couch "Oh hi Buttercup I was just about to call you and your sisters down can you get them for me." I walk towards the stairs and call "Blossom! Bubbles! Get your butts down here!" I sat on the couch by the Professor as they came down.

"So what did you want to tell us Professor?" Bubbles asked (of course).

"Well girls I have interesting news you can take however you see fit. You are moving to Maples Town!" he said excitedly.

"What?" we all said in unison.

"Professor I thought we already tried this." Blossom whined "Remember it didn't work."

"You girls didn't let me finish, you see you girls have an aunt, Aunt Belle, and we think it would be a wonderful experience or you girls to live and get to know your Aunt. Since you girls are starting your Senior year, we thought it would be fun to have you girls get a fresh start. After the year you girls can come back if you like for the summer or something."

"This is about me and Brick isn't it!" Blossom shrieked.

I glared at her, of course she goes and makes it about her, what about poor Bubbles she won't survive without Boomer. "How come you are just now telling us about this "Aunt Belle" ?"

"Because I've just found her and it is not about you Blossom but about all of you."

Bubbles glared at the Professor "You don't want us going out- out with Boomer or Brick! And you just know Buttercup and Butch might be next to hook up and you don't want that to happen!" Bubbles yelled and stormed out of the room.

Blossom followed after her and I just went up to my room to think. There was a knock at my door. "Come in." The Professor came in looking grim. "What is it Professor?"

"Am I really that bad of a father to you girls?" he asked "I was just trying to let you girls expand your horizons, get to know other friends, I wanted you girls to have choices in life. Not just staying in boring old Townsville with a bad experience of other places."

"I think it will be cool to meet our aunt and get to know her I am kind of excited to move, though I would usually be the one to rebel. Don't worry Professor Blossom is too self centered to see the opportunity and Bubbles is too Boomer centered they will warm up eventually. Woah all this 'good' stuff is making me ill."

The Professor chuckled giving me a hug and left.

Part 2: Tension

I woke up this morning and heard crying well more like wailing. It was obviously Bubbles and she obviously told Boomer the news. I walked downstairs to find Bubbles eating cereal quietly her eyes red and puffy. Blossom was nibbling dry whole wheat toast and the Professor was sipping coffee, reading a newspaper. There was so much tension (**A/n I am not about to say "there was so much tension you can cut it with a butter knife.)** I felt like I was suffocating.

"So how's it going?" I asked. Blossom glared, Bubbles stared and the Professor continued to sip his coffee. I hate this, I wish I were mad about leaving somebody behind but I am not. Raven and Scarlet can always visit plus I have superpowers it's called flying for a reason. Duh! I rolled my eyes grabbed an apple "I am going out." I announced and left.

I need to breathe it was like a sauna in there and while everybody was in bathing suits I was wearing a coat. I took off into the air climbing higher and higher until the air got cold. Turning over so my back was to the ground I floated there breathing. I pulled out my I-pod and began to listen to my favorite song "MAPS" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I tapped my foot as I blasted it into my ears relaxed.

I've been in the air for an hour and decided to go to the park where I can at least watch people and give them stories. I began my descend down diving towards the ground increasing speed. I swooped up at the last minute landing gracefully on the ground.

I walked along the trail going deeper into the park when I came upon Butch and Princess making out. I literally gagged, panicked and flew into a tree, praying Butch didn't hear me. Unfortunately he did and decided to come after me. I took off as fast I could him on my tail. I wove complicated patterns hoping to lose him, diving , turning and ducking as much as I could. He caught me tackled me and we dove straight for the ground. I crashed first leaving an imprint in the concrete. "Ouch" I muttered before blacking out..

**Omg! What's going to happen nest!?- Blossombabe101 **

**I can't believe they are moving**. **wow short chapter- Buttercupsxxxluv**

**It is not fair poor Bubbles and Blossom though she is kind of a bitch.- HyperBubblesgo **


	5. Something I Feel

Chapter 5: Something I Feel

Part 1: Awake

"**Buttercup!" I opened my eyes to see Bubbles and Blossom staring down at me with concern. Butch was in a chair his head down asleep, Brick and Boomer were talking shooting glares at their sleeping brother occasionally. I blinked "What?" I started to rub my head.**

"**Are you okay?" Bubbles asked her voice shaking with worry**

"**Yeah that was a deep imprint, personal record BC." Blossom said. I knew it must have been deep for Blossom to call me "BC." **

"**I'm okay." I whispered before slipping into darkness once again. When I woke again it was dark in my room, I was on my bed and no one was there. I got out of bed rubbing my head, it was like getting hit by a bullet over and over again in my head. I looked in the mirror, I had a bruise on my head and a scratch on my cheek. **

**Then I heard something like very soft breathing growing louder and louder than softer again. I whipped around to find Butch still sleeping on my green chair snoring softly. He looked cute when he slept, a peaceful look on his face, his black bangs falling into his eyes, his chest rising up and down slowly. I couldn't help but giggle when drool rolled down the side of his face, onto his chin, dripping off into his lap.**

**He turned over, looked up and went back to sleep not even noticing his surroundings. I slipped into my cotton green robe and turned off the lights leaving my room. I limped down the hallway feeling the pain making my legs protest my walk. I ignored it. I made my way slowly to the steps taking them one at a time pain shaking my body. **

**I heard laughter and talking as I got near to the bottom of the steps. "Ow" I muttered not intending on everyone to look up at me. **

"**She's up!" Bubbles shrilled running over hugging me very tightly. "OW!" I yelled "Watch it!" **

"**Sorry" Bubbles said backing up. "Did Butch wake up yet?" **

"**Yeah, to turn over." I said bluntly making everybody laugh. "Where is the Professor?" I asked**

"**With Aunt Belle." Blossom spat disgustedly. "They are discussing thee move." **

**I shrugged, wincing at the pain. **

"**Buttercup may I ask you a question?" Blossom said**

"**how in the world did this happen?"**

**Buttercup looked down and began the story…**

**Part 2: Diary Entry**

9-12-08

_**Hey diary,**_

_**Its me the one and only BC. Well I don't know where to began so I'll began with what bothers me most. I… think…I…have…some …feelings…for….B-Butch! There I said it well wrote it and even that was hard for me to admit even in my diary, no one will read but me and maybe my kids if I have any. I realized this after I finished telling the story of how I caught the most disgusting sight in the world!!! Princess and Butch making out, it still churns my stomach. Well anyway after I finished my story, he came downstairs, his shirt was off (sexy) and his hair was a mess, he was rubbing his eyes like a little five year old and did I mention he didn't have a shirt on. So there he was shirtless and completely cute looking coming down the staircase from my room. "what?" he said innocently with a shrug and leaned against a wall casually but I saw it before he could cover it up, he winced, he was probably in as much pain as me. I glared at him.**_

"_**what's up stalker?" he smirked**_

" _**I wasn't stalking you loser, I just happened upon the grossest thing I've ever seen and it is probably going to scar me for the rest of my life. I was grossed out I had to leave and so it took off before I could puke and you came at me like some type of crazy!" **_

"_**Some type of crazy? Really? That's all Buttercup I'm slightly disappointed I was expecting…more." he said his voice suave. I glared at him and turned away I refused to talk to that plus I didn't want him to see I had started to blush… well diary ima turn in for tonight I'm still tired.**_

_**Night, BC the beast **_

**Umm this is not a diary, it's a journal, diaries are for girls. **

**Anyway it the man Butch, **

**I am so embarrassed I must admit. The total hottie Buttercup saw my break up with Princess and thought we were making out! The whore kissed me! Anyway I had woke up in some room and since I didn't know where I was I decided to find out. I heard some voices coming from downstairs and found I'd been sleeping in the Utonium house in Buttercup's room, her sanctuary, I bet I could have found all little secrets in there. I should have went through her stuff but instead I went downstairs to find my brothers their girlfriends and Buttercup. Anyway we exchanged some words I can't even remember and then Buttercup said something about me and Princess and I felt it. She had hurt me with her words, no girl has ever done that. It was probably the worse pain I've ever felt and I couldn't make it go away like the physical kind this was deeper. I then realized what was thought impossible I had feelings for a girl but not just any girl the rude, tom-boyish, crazy, stubborn, bitchy, bossy, hottie, Buttercup plus other things… GOD I must look like an idiot, me who swore I would never fall for a girl has fallen for the only girl who resists me and even hates me. **

**I'm getting myself down and Butchie don't like that…Peace **

_Dear diary, it's your bestest friend Bubbles!,_

_I have so much dirt. I think BC likes Butch! Yeah they were like arguing and he had said something and Buttercup started to blush and she was totally staring at him when he came down the steps shirtless!_

_Me and Boomie are doing well, he is so cute and I really like him I really don't want to move away from him…like the song says "We Belong Together" _

_Blossom is okay she really doesn't want to leave Brick I think she gave her virginity to him, whatever that is as long as she isn't having sex with him. I overheard them talking and she was all like I can't leave the one I lost my- and then she stopped and started to cry and Brick was all like hugging her and kissing her whatever _

_Bye bye, Bubbles __J _

**(a/n: when I do diary entries I do BC, and Butch and one other character who else to better start with than Bubbles!) **


	6. Prepare Yourself

_**Chapter 6: Prepare Yourself**_

_**Part1: Dreadful Days **_

_Today is the big day, we are moving. I am not as excited as I used to be ever since well admitting some feelings to Butch but I will not tell anyone, what's the point. I just finished packing my things and the moving men came to take them away. Today was also the last day I would be able to use my powers in the place I live. Aunt Belle apparently hates the idea we are super heroes, going on about if god wanted people to fly he would give us wings. (Retarded Bitch) God obviously wanted us to be created because we are here. Anyway I am lying in the middle of my floor looking at ceiling where my posters used to be. "Buttercup there are some lovely young ladies here to see you." The Professor yelled._

_I smiled he always said that when it was Scarlet and Raven, my smile faded I wouldn't here that for a little while. "Send them up." I yelled back. I heard them come up the stairs, Scarlet was the first to burst through my room and give a hug._

"_Oh! BC Ima miss you sooo much" she said squeezing tighter "I almost feel like crying but I won't, I don't wanna ruin my mascara" she wiped her eyes. Raven came over and hugged me, smiled and turned away. _

"_Please don't leave me here with her." she said before I could realize a tear had fell from her eyes. "I swear I will commit suicide." she said her voice shaking. _

"_If you do then there will be nobody for me to come back to." I said taking her hand in mine, playing our favorite game one last time. _

"_At least you two won't be playing that stupid __lesbian __game anymore, I hate that, always pretending you don't like me and only like each other and you're not lesbians!" Scarlet said. _

"_Who's pretending?" Raven claimed. I laughed, hugging both of them._

"_It's good to know some things won't change but seriously don't commit suicide or I won't have a reason to visit more often, with yours and Scarlet's birthday coming up I'll be over here a lot more than my sisters." I said smiling at them, I really am going to miss them. "So who's downstairs?" I asked, though I already knew. _

"_Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Dad, your Aunt Belle." Scarlet said. She always called The Professor "dad" saying someone had to. _

"_What's with that lady?" Raven asked_

"_Yeah she was all go- go eyed to see, Blossom and Bubbles had boyfriends they cared about but when we come for Buttercup she's all stink- eyed!" Scarlet exclaimed_

_I rolled my eyes. "Witch probably thinks I am a Lesbian! Ha! I should go down there my arms all slung over you guys and hugging you all close, and whispering how much I'm going to miss you guys right before I get into the car." _

"_Do with Raven, I hate it when you guys do it to me so I ain't doing it to no one else." Scarlet rolled her eyes now._

"_I'm up for it, if you are BC!" Raven said actually somewhat excited. So we made our grand exit plan, and talked about other things, since I was moving I decided to tell them something I wasn't. _

"_Guys? I have something to tell you." I said_

"_What?" they both asked in unison. _

"_I have feelings for Butch, just developed." I said looking at the ground._

"_How!?" Scarlet was more interested in it than Raven, but she still listened. Sao I told them what happened (If you don't know what happened actually read the diary entries) occasionally being interrupted by 'no ways' and 'whats' by Scarlet. When I finished Raven was fully interested and Scarlet stunned though it wasn't much of a story. _

"_You do realized you should tell him right?" Raven asked_

_I was shocked I expected this from Scarlet but not from Raven. " I shouldn't because if I get to attached to him then this move would be even harder." _

"_Whatever." They both said. I tried not show my shock but I was probably doing a sucky job at it. _

"_Buttercup time to go!" Aunt Belle called, I hate her shrill ass voice it's like nails to a chalkboard. We all got up. I took the hand of Raven as we went downstairs. _

"_Bye guys" I called to Brick and Boomer, they were too busy with Blossom and Bubbles to notice though. "See ya Professor." I said hugging him. I turned to Raven and whispered in her ear closely, my lips almost touching it. _

"_I really am going to miss you, remember Belle's face it's priceless." she giggled perfectly, hugging me closer than usual._

_She whispered "I will miss you too, and you are right her face is priceless." I laughed. I got in the car waving to Scarlet 'I'll miss you' I mouthed. Aunt Belle got in red faced with anger. I now regretted what I told Professor. He should have never made us do this. _

_**Part 2: Welcome (to hell)**_

_We drove in the car as Aunt Belle told us what she thought about our friends. "You and that Raven person must be close huh? Buttercup." she asked._

"_Yeah we went through a lot together, her boyfriend Chester would have came but he has a flu." I said telling the truth Raven's boyfriend is Chester, he knows about our crazy game., and he does have the flu. _

"_So how come you didn't hug Scarlet?" she asked, her questions are annoying. _

"_We said our special good byes upstairs, her boyfriend doesn't like me so doesn't hang around me ever." I said telling another truth, Scarlet's boyfriend doesn't like me, his name is Dex, and we did say our special good byes upstairs, a hug and saying goodbye I will miss you as I'd done with Raven but not so intimately. I put on my headphones and looked out the window, pretty soon I was sleep. _

_When I woke up we were at a gas station. I rubbed my eyes and got out going into the store. I slung my bag over my shoulder, as I went in. "There you are BC!" Bubbles had to yell across the store. She was at the cashier buying some chips and a magazine. Blossom was behind her with a Mountain Dew and a nutrition bar (health freak). I grabbed two bags of chips, beef jerky, powered donuts, and a Vault to wake me up. I paid and settled back in the car. I turned on my favorite song, blasting it full volume in my ears. _

_Aunt Belle came up to me grabbed my earphones off my head "Hey-" _

"_What do you think you are doing in my car!" she yelled._

"_Listening to music." I stated bluntly._

"_And will you eat those snacks?"_

"_Later on…" I said._

"_Not in my car!" She yelled. Bubbles and Blossom looked up as they were about to open their snacks. _

"_Why not?" Bubbles asked."Because it will leave crumbs and crumbs lead to mice!" _

"_What the fuck is you problem!" I yelled_

"_I will tolerate such language." she gasped._

"_Get use to it." Blossom mumbled. "How about we fly over your car and eat?" She suggest._

"_No! it's not natural." _

"_Run?" Bubbles asked_

"_Super speed isn't natural either."_

"_Well lady you got three choices, we either use our powers, eat in your car, or let us decide. Well technically you got two cause we will decide any way." I snapped. _

"_Fine you can eat in here but you will be cleaning up after yourselves." I rolled my eyes at her. Putting my headphones back on hoping to go to sleep and wake up at my real home. It didn't happen. I woke and we were pulling up to a house, it looked nice on the outside. _

_It has tan siding and dark brown trimming. It was huge too, three visible levels, a chimney, three car garage and a drive way path that led to the front of the house and back into the street. The door was dark brown and there was a crystal chandler on the porch. The walkway, driveway, side was brick. Little lights lined up along the driveway, and different types of flowers everywhere, it was definitely a step up in appearance but three thousand steps away from home. _

"_Welcome Home girls!" Aunt Belle said. "I know we already had some differences but we will have a fresh start here!" _

"_Whatever." we all said grabbing stuff. The moving truck was already here and they were already moving things into the house._

"_The rooms have already been picked for you, don't worry all the same size, and there is everything you will need for decorating all your stuff and even paint!" she said. At least I wouldn't have to worry about looking for a room and getting in a fight with my sisters about size. _

_I found my room easily enough and everything was in there. Using my powers I set everything up to my liking. When I was finished my posters were on the green walls ( I painted and dried), my bed, furniture pieces and nightstand were all in there place, different from my old room but allowed an interesting balance Blossom like to call chaos. My room is actually quite neat nothing on the floors and the tops of my furniture organized. She thinks it is chaos because it doesn't follow her stupid Fung Shei chart or whatever. I plopped down on my just made bed and looked around. This is my escape from hell, I declared. _


	7. Decisions Already Made DAM

**Chapter 7: Decisions Already Made (DAM) **

**Part 1: Quality Time **

Aunt Belle is seriously whacked. I mean really… what did she expect me to do, she is out to get me. After putting my room together using my powers she throws a temper tantrum! I mean what else did she expect me to do, "It's not natural!" so she says…well her face isn't natural.

Unknown POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes were red from my tears "Oh Professor I just don't know what to do with Buttercup. She keeps going against my wishes as some sort of rebellion maybe?"

"Well you just have to let her get used to your rules "B" I mean it's a big change to have to get used to not using something you've had your whole life, I'm sure it's hard for Bubbles and Blossom as well, just give them time."

"But they don't use their powers…and oh all the talking back and attitude it's like being in high school again! I mean I am the guardian why should what I say be questioned?"

"Well the girls are very independent, if they ever had problem they would work it out themselves, when they wanted to know something they looked it up, I mean when Bubbles got her first period Blossom was the one to tell her all about it. Buttercup likes to be alone when she talks to you savor each minute cause when you fight with her she won't talk to you for weeks, just let them be themselves and you should have no problems."

"Fine, I'll try but I still don't want them to use their powers, oh what the people will say here! The girls would be so…I can't even say it, if they were to use their powers as freely as they do there, here they would be shunned from everywhere! I'm just trying to protect them. I wish they would understand that, people aren't as opened-minded here."

"Explain this to them because it will seem it is only you being the closed- minded one, trust me they are intelligent young women they will understand. I have to go now Good-bye "B"."

"Bye Professor and stop calling me that!"

"As soon as you stop calling me Professor, you got my own children calling me it! Sweetheart."

"Well they are as much mine as they are yours. I just wish I could have seen them grow up, bye Professor."

I wiped my eyes again, and started my bath water it was going to be a long, three weeks.

Buttercup's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid on the grass, in the front of the house alone just like I liked it. "Hey! Move it I can't stop in time!" I got up in time to see a girl on a skateboard headed my way . I jumped and roll out of the way as she crashed and fell face first where I had just been.

"Are you okay?" I said trying hard to conceal my laughter and failing.

"Yeah, happens a lot." the girl chuckled "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Buttercup and me and my sisters just moved over here from Townsville."

"I'm Charlie, I knew you were new cause Ms. Roberts don't have kids, how are you related to her?"

"She's my Aunt…unfortunately."

"Really I heard she's real cool when you get to know her."

"Well I wished I knew her, cause Aunt Belle seems to have a pole up her butt, cause me and my sisters are a little different from people."

"She's probably protecting you, people around are crazy, one guy around here had a blue and a green eye and the people went crazy, they didn't even let him come into certain higher class restaurants and he got fired from his job because of it."

"Wow" I said "That is crazy. I'll have to thank her." I just noticed Charlie's accent, it was slightly country, and then I noticed what she looked like for the first time. She has red hair, the natural kind that everybody wants and Blossom wishes she had, that went to her shoulders, it was wavy. She had pretty greenish- gray eyes, and a fair skin tone, her face was simple, no make up and her features almost arranged perfectly on her face, she had the pinkest lips I've ever seen. She was at the most 5'5 with long legs that went on and on, she had no curves and little breasts. She looked like the perfect southern belle.

"Buttercup!" Aunt Belle called "Oh hi Miss Charlie. I see you've met Buttercup."

Charlie nodded silently "Well it was nice meeting you Buttercup." She picked up her skateboard and turned to go. I nodded as she left and went inside there was a reason Belle wanted me.

"There you are Buttercup , have a seat." I sat next to Bubbles and she went on "I am sorry. You see I was trying to protect you girls, the people here are just so awful about other people that are different. So I was trying to get you girls to stop using your powers and realized that was stupid of me. You girls should have an explanation of why I'm doing this." she said in one breathe.

"Well… why didn't you just tell us this before? We understand." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Yeah. We trust you Aunt Belle, and if you say it isn't safe for us to use our powers we won't." Blossom added.

"Yeah." I said, they said it all. Then I saw it Aunt Belle had her head down, but she wasn't happy she seemed to be regretting something. All of a sudden it was gone and she was all smiles.

"Well in that case I am sorry" she didn't seem to be apologizing about not telling us about the people but something else, "How about I get to know all of you young ladies as we go shopping? I mean a little quality time would be nice plus you girls should have something to wear on your first day at school." Bubbles of course was excited and so was Blossom, I guess it would be nice. Bubbles and Blossom left.

"Hey Aunt Belle I'm sorry I should have known you had a good reason for asking us not to use our powers and I should not have rebelled in such a way you were just protecting us." she smiled, nodded, it almost looked she was about to cry. I then realized how much she looked like Bubbles when she looked happy.

**Semi part: descriptions **

_**You do not have to read this but if you want to know how everybody mentioned looks you should read it if you don't care don't read it, it's your choice. **_

_Buttercup: 5'8, black hair to shoulders with bang that covers eyes, emerald green eyes, delicate nose, small lips, almond shaped eyes, tanned skin(white skin duh), athletic body, long legs, nice sized breasts "c" , soft curves. _

_Butch: 6'0, black hair spiked, dark green eyes, tanned skin, muscular, six pack, (hot), dashing._

_Blossom: 5'8 red hair to waist, pink eyes, , delicate nose, small lips, almond shaped eyes, tanned skin(white skin duh), athletic body, long legs, nice sized breasts "c" , soft curves. _

_Brick: 6'0, red hair to base of neck (kind of like Orlando Bloom), red eyes, tanned skin, muscular, six pack, (hot), dashing._

_Bubbles: 5'8 blonde hair to breasts, sky blue eyes , delicate nose, small lips, almond shaped eyes, tanned skin(white skin duh), athletic body, long legs, nice sized breasts "c" , soft curves. _

_Boomer: : 6'0, blonde hair (kind of like John Mayer's but when it was longer and a bit shorter than John Mayer's), deep dark blue eyes , tanned skin, muscular, six pack, (hot), dashing._

_Professor: exactly like the cartoon, he is perfect the way he is just picture him like he would be in real life._

_Aunt Belle: brown hair down back, bangs, brown eyes, pale skin, delicate nose, small lips, almond shaped eyes, 5'5 , short legs. _

_Charlie: _She has red hair, the natural kind that everybody wants and Blossom wishes she had, that went to her shoulders, it was wavy. She had pretty greenish- gray eyes, and a fair skin tone, her face was simple, no make up and her features almost arranged perfectly on her face, she had the pinkest lips I've ever seen. She was at the most 5'5 with long legs that went on and on, she had no curves and little breasts. She looked like the perfect southern belle. ( I just copy and pasted I was too lazy to rewrite it sorry.)

_Raven: Dark purple hair, purple contacts (reals eye brown) pale skin, 5'7, long legs, no curves but breasts "b", long arms_

_Scarlet: Blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin, 5'6, curves_

_**That is everyone for now I don't feel like doing this now, maybe later but let's get back to the fanfic. **_

**Part 2: Secrets**

"Oh you're so funny, dear, tell me more, I want to hear more."

"Well, my love, I have to go."

"Okay I will miss love."

"Goodbye Belle."

Buttercup heard the phone click, she knocked.

"Come in!" Aunt Belle called.

"Do you have some crazy glue, I broke my earphones?"

"We can buy you new ones at the mall."

"Who was that on the phone?" Buttercup wanted to know who she would get intimate with.

"Oh, a man I once had a relationship with a long, long time ago, we're trying to see if it will work out again, it actually is. How did you know I was on the phone?"

"I heard you when I picked it up to call someone."

"Who were you going to call?"

"Scarlet, just to see how everyone is, you know, the Professor, , she's almost like a mother to me." Belle stiffened at the mention of Ms. Keene's name.

"Oh, well okay" she whispered and left the room.

Buttercup grabbed the phone and went to her room. She plopped on her bed and sighed, dialing Scarlet's number.

"Hello?"

"Scarlet, it's me, you have to save me."

"Buttercup stop being so dramatic, your aunt isn't that bad."

"She's just so…closed…like she won't let anyone know what's going on."

"Now you feel how it is to be me. You are just like that . When someone doesn't know you, you seem shallow and distant but when someone does get to know you you're bitchy and cool. Maybe you and her have something in common."

"Whatever it still doesn't excuse her for having secrets…"

"Well that's not fair, I mean you have secrets too."

"Yeah but I am supposed to have secrets, not her, she should be like daisy, open and stuff, like Bubbles or whatever."

"Hmm well I see I can't convince you other wise you've already made your decision about her without getting to know. I gotta go anyway, love ya B.C.'"

"Yeah love you to…" she hung up.

**I know guys this chapter is all scattershot and crap but it will make more sense later on. **


End file.
